


Burn It Down

by HMSquared



Series: Trying to Save Him [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Roman and Dean decide to do something about their recent loss. One possible ending to Trying to Save Him.





	Burn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Trying to Save Him, I highly recommend doing that first.

Roman was sprinting around in a panic. He had searched almost half the building, and Roman still couldn’t find the paramedics. It was ironic; whenever the paramedics weren’t needed, they were available, but Roman couldn’t find them now when a life hung in the balance.

Roman almost went down another hallway when his phone rang. Swallowing hard, knowing what was coming, Roman picked up.

“Yeah, Dean?” Dean didn’t speak for a few seconds, then said quietly,

“Come alone, Roman. Don’t bring the paramedics.” 

“What happened?”

“I’m sure you can guess, but…” Dean sighed heavily, “you just need to be here.” Nodding, Roman hung up, then walked out of the building without a word.

When Roman got to Seth’s house, he saw the door was wide open. Swallowing, Roman got out of the car and stepped into the silent house, closing the door behind him.

“Dean?” Roman called, looking around. Dean replied from upstairs,

“I’m in Seth’s room.” Preparing himself for what he was going to see, Roman slowly walked upstairs, trying not to cry.

Dean was sitting in the middle of Seth’s room, cradling The Kingslayer in his arms. Seth’s glassy eyes were still open, but Dean had left them that way so Roman could see. Dean’s face was wet from the tears, his eyes red and his head throbbing, but Dean was no longer crying. He didn’t need to anymore.

Roman stood in the frame of the now broken door, his hands in his pockets. Dean looked up, and Roman montioned to Seth. New tears forming, Dean nodded, and Roman silently walked forward and sat down next to Dean. Starting to cry himself, Roman pulled both of his brothers, alive and dead, into his arms.

After hugging Roman for a couple minutes, Dean pulled away and sniffled,

“Can you go downstairs and get a box of matches and some gasoline?” Roman looked at his friend, and Dean quickly added, “I know, you won’t help.”

“I’m coming with you,” Roman said. Dean looked at Roman in shock, who explained, “If you’re going to burn this place down, I’m not going to stop you. Besides, us Hounds always stick together.” Dean nodded, laughing, and Roman went downstairs to get the supplies.

While Roman gathered what they needed, Dean got a piece of paper and wrote a letter in Seth’s handwriting, explaining that Seth had taken Dean and Roman hostage, had knocked them out, and that he was going to light the house on fire before taking pills. It was a sad letter, but Dean didn’t want the world to know the real reason Seth had commited suicide. Sonya would probably figure it out, but at that point it wouldn’t matter to any of the Hounds.

“I’m ready,” Roman said, returning with the matches and gasoline. Nodding, Dean stuck the letter in an envelope, then went down and taped it to the mailbox. When Dean returned, he found Roman pouring gasoline over the entire room, including himself. Dean splashed some gasoline on himself, then pointed to Seth’s bed.

“Let’s lay down there, so everything will burn quicker.” Roman nodded, then lifted Seth’s body onto the bed. Swallowing, Dean then leaned forward and closed Seth’s eyes. Seth at least deserved that.

Dean and Roman laid down next to Seth, and Dean opened the box of matches. After taking one last look around and getting a nod from Roman, Dean took out a match, lit it, then closed his eyes and dropped the match to the floor. Roman closed his eyes with Dean, and the two brothers prayed the whole thing would work. They didn’t need to worry.

By the time the neighbors called the fire department, Dean and Roman were long gone, their hands intertwined with Seth’s. When the fire department did show up, they quickly put out the fire, but the damage had already been done. Three more amazing wrestlers had passed.

Stephanie and Triple H were given the fake letter Dean had made. The tributes to Finn Balor also included The Shield, and new documentaries were made about the four of them. Years passed, and no one but Sonya questioned the story that Dean and Roman had created.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, and check out the other ending of Trying to Save Him.


End file.
